A conventional cubicle containing an arrangement for connecting power supply lines to an electronic device is described in German Patent Application 93 11 526, where the cubicle rack, consisting of longitudinal and transversal rails, of an automation system is described. Subracks provided with components, for example, digital input and output components, are mounted into the rack. Busbars run vertically on the right-hand longitudinal rail and are connected to a circuit board arranged vertically on the lower part of the longitudinal support and provided with power supply diodes for isolating the supply voltages if a redundant power supply is used. The circuit board is connected, via flexible conductors, to a terminal arrangement consisting of terminals connected in series, arranged side-by-side horizontally and attached to a standard receiving body. The shortcomings of the conventional device include the voluminous design, the relatively high cost of commercially available terminals, relatively high power loss due to the terminal connections on the flexible conductors and due to the electrical resistance of the conductor itself, which can only be reduced by designing the conductor with a suitably large cross section. Also, in the known device, additional terminals must be installed in order to supply additional electronic devices in parallel.